


Buckle

by the_deep_magic



Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2020, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: Day Nine: pegging“No, huh-uh,” Keyleth says, crossing her arms over her chest. It has the unfortunate effect of making the dildo currently strapped to her body wobble obscenely. “You don’t get to be a martyr about this. If you like, y’know, butt stuff, then I’m gonna learn how to do butt stuff.”
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role)
Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950748
Comments: 21
Kudos: 248





	Buckle

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I made it more than a week without falling a day behind. Hooray?

“You don’t have to do this, Kiki.”

“Vax, I love you, but if you say that _one more time_ , I swear to god I am going to take this thing off and hit you over the head with it.” It’s almost certainly an idle threat – it took her long enough to get all the straps and buckles right that Keyleth isn’t certain she can even get out of the harness without help. “Unless… you’ve changed your mind.”

“No. Um.” Vax says unhelpfully. “I just don’t want you to think there’s anything you’re obligated to do for me, especially if it makes you uncomfortable. I don’t need—”

“No, huh-uh,” she says, crossing her arms over her chest. It has the unfortunate effect of making the dildo currently strapped to her body wobble obscenely. “You don’t get to be a martyr about this. If you like, y’know, butt stuff, then I’m gonna learn how to do butt stuff.”

Vax blinks at her once, twice, and then bursts out laughing. She’s angry for half a second, certain he isn’t taking her seriously, but it’s _Vax_ , and also she did just say the phrase “butt stuff” twice.

He reaches out for her, taking her hand and tugging her down to sit on the edge of the bed. “You know what I mean, though, right?”

“I do,” she says, leaning over to kiss him lightly. “But I wouldn’t offer if I was actually uncomfortable with it. Just because I’m new at—” she gestures vaguely over both their naked bodies “—all this, that doesn’t mean I’m scared of trying things.”

“I know, I just—”

He looks down at their twined hands, and she suddenly figures it out. “You’re not gonna scare me off, Vax. After everything we’ve been through, you think _this_ is going to be what does it?”

She sees him open his mouth to deny it, and then stop. “I think…” he says, trailing off, but she gives him time to finish the thought. “I think perhaps I’m guilty of putting you on a pedestal.”

She squeezes his hand and smiles. “Pretty lonely up there.”

He finally looks her in the eye and squeezes back. “Guess so.”

“I want to know what makes you feel good,” she says, taking a deep breath. “If this isn’t it, I’ll try something else. But I want to do for you what you do for me. And don’t you dare say I don’t have to, because I _want_ to.”

“Okay.” He nods. “Okay. Come here. But try not to jab me with that thing – not yet, anyway.”

With that, he yanks her into his lap, and she just barely manages not to poke him in the stomach. She can’t help but giggle, and she’s pleased to feel his mouth curve up in a smile as it lands on hers. Vax is smiling a bit more these days, and Keyleth hopes she’s the cause of it.

She wriggles happily in his lap, tilting her hips so that the dildo rests up against his stomach and she can get closer to him. It feels awkward, to be sure, but it doesn’t seem to bother him, if the way he’s hardening against her backside is any indication. He moans softly into her mouth, hands molding to her body as his arms go around her.

Soon, she has to pull back, wanting to get started before they get too carried away. She talked it over with Pike – who was actually the one who managed to procure the toy and the harness – so she knows that there’s a good bit of preparation involved, and she doesn’t want to be tempted to rush it. “Okay,” she says, sitting back on her heels. “You said you had some oil.”

He nods, a blush creeping slowly up his neck, and reaches for the bedside table. The vial he grabs is only about half full, clearly well used. “How do you want me to do this?” he asks, struggling a little to meet her gaze.

“Whatever’s comfortable for you,” she says softly, rubbing at his shin. “Though I do want to be able to see what you’re doing.”

“Why don’t you come up here next to me?” he asks, patting the bed beside him and reshuffling the pillows so they both have something to lay back against.

Once she’s in position, pressed up against his side, he takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, closing his eyes. “I’m not used to having an audience.”

“No audience,” she says, kissing his shoulder. “Just me.”

After a few more breaths, he gets to work, pouring a little oil on his hands and slicking his cock first. He strokes himself lightly a few times and Keyleth murmurs in his ear, “Want me to do that?”

He chuckles. “If you do, I’m pretty sure that’s as far as we’ll get tonight.”

“That’s a ‘no,’ then.”

He groans, as if in indignation, but it’s playful, and she pokes him lightly in the ribs to urge him on.

It’s not long before his hand slips lower, playing with his balls and then continuing on. His legs push a little farther apart, and she has to shift around on the bed to be able to see what he’s doing. His fingers, shiny with oil, are pressing lightly between his legs, circling his… _His asshole, Keyleth_ , she tells herself. _That’s what it’s called_.

He presses a little harder with his forefinger and sighs when it breaches him. Keyleth sighs, too, her inner muscles clenching in sympathy. He’s good with his hands, and she always likes the way he uses his fingers. But he’s moving much slower with himself than he does with her, and she remembers what Pike told her about relaxing and being patient. He sinks his finger in to the first knuckle, and unable to contain her curiosity, she asks, “Does that feel good?”

Eyes still closed, he smiles, though the blush is making its way up to his cheeks now. “Pretty good. But this is mostly just prep still.”

“Take your time,” she says, putting a hand on his knee. “Obviously, you know what you’re doing, but just… don’t rush because of me.”

The smile turns into a grin. “I’m gonna remember you said that next time you tell me to get on with it.”

“Even I know that’s not the same thing,” she grumbles, but she’s glad to see he appears to be taking it slow.

It takes a little time, working up to two fingers, but Keyleth doesn’t find herself growing bored. Vax has kept his eyes closed, so she’s felt free to watch him as closely as she likes. And there’s plenty to watch – the shifting expression on his face, the way his forearm flexes as he moves his fingers, the small movements of his body. She can tell when it stops being about preparation and starts being about pleasure – his movements become more fluid and his breathing speeds up. Occasionally, he tugs his cock with his other hand, and those moments send rivers of heat down into her belly. Something about watching him like this is turning her on, and she wonders if he’d let her watch from beginning to end sometime, what it is he does when he’s alone.

She’s almost disappointed when he finally pulls his fingers free, but the heated look on his face when he finally opens his eyes is worth it. “Come here,” he says, reaching out with his clean hand, and she goes willingly.

He kisses her hard, a cruelly brief swipe of his tongue, before pulling back. “Get up on your knees, high as you can,” he says, voice a little breathless. She isn’t sure what he wants, but there was no hesitation in asking for it, so she complies readily. He slides back down and sets his hands on her hips, opening his lips around the dildo and tugging her forward so he can take it into his mouth.

Keyleth has a split second to wonder why he’s doing it – it’s not like she can feel it – but then his eyes flick up to meet hers and she lets out a moan. His eyes have gone dark and a little feral, the same way they do when he goes down on her, and she realizes how much he’s getting off on it. His eyes flutter closed as his cheeks hollow, looking for all the world like he’s sucking a real cock and loving every second of it.

She couldn’t say where the impulse comes from, but she sets her hand on his head, stroking gently through his hair and murmuring, “Yes, that’s it. Just like that.” He groans around the cock in his mouth, and she feels an answering throb between her legs.

But there’s no good way to touch herself with the harness on, so she just has to ride it out. With the hand not on Vax’s head, she reaches up and tugs at a nipple. It offers a little stimulation, but nothing in the way of relief, and she grunts softly in frustration. He groans again, and she looks down to see that he’s watching her again.

She has a feeling he’ll keep sucking her cock as long as she’ll let him, but she’s ready for more, so she pulls back. He makes a sound like a whimper as it leaves his mouth, and she bends down to replace it with her tongue, kissing him long and deep.

“You looked so good doing that,” she whispers against his mouth. “Ready for more?”

“ _Please_ ,” he whispers back, and she feels him shiver.

It takes some rearranging – he tries to tell her that it’ll be easier on her if he’s on his hands and knees, but she doesn’t want to do this without being able to see his face – but Vax ends up reclined on the pillows again, Keyleth kneeling between his spread thighs. The dildo is practically dripping with oil. It’s a lightweight wooden thing, shellacked smooth and waterproof with many layers of sealant, with a gentle upward curve to it, and Keyleth is trying hard not to feel awkward about gripping it firmly at the base.

The tip is pressed firmly against Vax’s hole, and despite the fact that it can’t be much bigger than two of Vax’s fingers, Keyleth suddenly feels nervous. “If I hurt you—”

“You’re not going to hurt me,” Vax says quickly, and his confidence eases her nerves. “Just go slow.”

She nods, pressing forward gently. She doesn’t realize she’s holding her breath until his body gives slightly, and the tip presses inside. Then they both exhale hard.

“Just… stay right there,” he gasps. “Just for a second.”

What she wants is to kiss him, his mouth and his forehead and the slight wrinkle between his eyebrows, but she’s worried it’ll push more of the dildo in than he’s ready for. Instead, she takes his hand, kissing his palm before pressing it against her cheek. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he says, closing his eyes. “It’s just been awhile.”

His erection has wilted slightly, so she takes him in her hand, rubbing her thumb along the underside until he begins to harden again. She’s still so new to all of this, and Vax rarely lets her focus on him very much, so it’s a bit of a novelty to be able to touch him like this. To see him like this, so spread out and vulnerable in front of her. She wouldn’t blame him if he’d had enough of vulnerability for a while, so the fact that he sharing this with her is… well, she doesn’t want to take it for granted.

And he seems so easy to please, moaning softly as she works her hand over him. A sound comes out in the shape of her name and she grins, tightening her hand and speeding up.

“Okay, okay,” he says with a combination of a laugh and a groan. “I want more. Slowly.”

Fortunately, “slowly” is all she’s really able to do. Everything about it feels new and awkward, like she’s been handed a new weapon for the first time, but the dildo gradually sinks into him like magic, and she’s certain she’s got a dumbstruck look on her face. She wonders if this is what it felt like for him, his first time. Well, it’s not quite the same for obvious reasons, but still: she’s inside him, a part of her (sort of) entering his body. She reaches down and rubs at his hole where it’s stretched around the width of the cock.

“Fuck’s sake, Keyleth,” he breathes out, and she nearly jumps.

Snatching her hand back, she yelps, “Sorry!”

“No, no, that was really—” he gasps. “It felt good. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

“Oh,” she says. “Should I do it again?”

He bites his lip like he’s a little embarrassed, but then he nods. She reaches again for the taut, slick flesh clenching tight around the dildo, and he whimpers at her touch. It’s intoxicating.

After another minute, he takes in a breath and says, “I’m ready.”

She nods. She knows what she’s supposed to do, but not quite how to do it. “So I just, uh… Pull back?”

He smiles warmly, his eyes sparkling with humor. “I’d say ‘do what feels natural,’ but I’m not sure that applies. Just kind of move your hips back and forth, see how that feels.”

She does, and finds the harness needs to be tighter. It’s definitely awkward trying to fix the straps while she’s halfway in Vax, but once she gets it right, the difference is immediately apparent. The thrust back in, when she gets the angle right, is smooth, and Vax lets out a low groan as the cock – her cock – disappears inside him.

“Here,” he gasps, rolling his weight back on the pillows and hitching his legs up. She knew he was flexible, but when he grabs the backs of his thighs and just holds himself like that, folded in half and spread open, something in her belly flutters. She puts a little more weight behind her next thrust, sinking in all the way until her hips crash into his.

“Just like that,” he moans, his voice wavering. “You can go faster now, you can—”

That’s all the encouragement she needs. It’s still not easy, exactly, but her movement gets more fluid as she can pick up speed, start up a rhythm. With his knees nearly to his chest, she can lean forward, shift some of her weight onto his thighs, and get more momentum to drive in. He yelps when she does, his cock slapping wetly against her belly, sending a hard jolt of arousal through her. He’s never made that sound before, and now all she wants is to hear it again.

From her conversation with Pike, Keyleth knows there’s a spot inside that’s she’s aiming for, and it’s not hard to tell when she hits it. The difficult part is sustaining the right angle – she’s not strong enough to really hold him steady, and even if she were, she needs both arms for balance. Plus, everything is slippery, and gravity keeps thwarting her efforts.

But _gods_ , is it good, fucking him like this. Even without feeling in her cock, every time she thrusts in hard and true, it’s deeply satisfying. The pressure the back of the dildo puts on her own body isn’t in quite the right spot, too blunt and high up to really feel good, but it doesn’t matter. Not when he’s getting louder, even when she’s not hitting his sweet spot, he’s chanting a steady stream of “ yes, yes, _yes_ ,” and it makes her want to keep doing this until the castle falls down around them.

Ultimately, though, it’s her lungs that let her down. Her lungs and her thighs, and her arms are starting to wobble, too. It’s hard, keeping the pace up, and she has to stop to catch her breath more often than she’d like. She’s getting frustrated with herself, like every time she’s starting to get somewhere good, she has to take a breather.

“I have,” she says between gasps. “A whole new. Respect for you.”

Vax laughs, squirming down on her cock while she rests. “You’re _amazing_. This is perfect.”

Oof. She’s not sure how much longer she can keep it up. “Are you, uh… are you getting close?”

“Tell you what,” he says, carefully lowering his legs around her waist. He’s hard, the tip of his cock beaded with precum, and that’s gratifying. “Why don’t you let me get on top? I’m not gonna last very long, anyway.”

She nods, still trying to even out her breathing. She’s figured out by now how much he likes it when she’s on top – in their usual configuration, anyway – so she might as well see what the fuss is about. She pulls out of him to a soft groan on his part, but he helps settle her down on the bed, then wastes no time straddling her and lowering himself down onto her cock.

From the first time he rises up and sinks back down, there’s a confidence to his movements that’s magnetic. He knows what he likes and he’s going after it, and it’s remarkable to watch. She sees him shift his weight back until he finds what he’s looking for, and she pulls her feet up flat on the bed to give him support.

The muscles in his abs and thighs flex rapidly as he rides her, and the appeal of the position is suddenly obvious. He’s beautiful like this, his body moving smoothly and powerfully. She waits to get a sense of his rhythm and then thrusts her hips up, stunning a moan out of him. Again, she can’t quite hit the right spot every time, but it’s clearly enough, the way his head is thrown back.

She gets a hand around his cock, and even that much isn’t easy, syncing her thrusts with the strokes of her hand, but he helps her, his hand clutching hers and moving it just right. She’s pulsing with arousal, clenching around nothing every time he cries out, but she’s so focused on getting him off that it all fades to background noise.

Then his core tightens and a moan shakes up from deep in his gut as Vax starts to erupt over her hand. His upper body curls down over her as he comes, giving her more room to punch her hips up into him. She doesn’t stop until he tells her to, dropping his weight back to pin her hips to the bed. He slumps forward, catching his weight on his hands and kissing her sloppily.

“Keyleth,” he moans against her lips. “Kiki. That was incredible.”

She finds that she can do little more than moan in response, his stillness giving her nothing to distract from the ache between her legs. “Vax, can you—?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry,” he says sheepishly, seeming to think that the problem is his weight on her. He lifts off her cock gingerly, but the feeling of the heat of his body pulling away irritates her.

“Take—take this thing off,” she groans, scrabbling uselessly at the straps of the harness.

“Yeah, sure,” he says, nimble fingers making quick work of the buckles, so close to where she wants them but so far away at the same time. “It wasn’t hurting you, was it, because— _fuck_ , Kiki, you’re _soaking_ wet.”

“Please,” she groans, “ _anything_ , just touch me.”

He doesn’t have to be told twice, only loosening the harness enough to tug it out of the way. Two of those marvelous fingers slip inside her, finally giving her something to clamp down on, and his tongue barely has time to circle her clit before she’s coming, orgasm punched out of her like a body blow. It’s short but strong, leaving her gasping.

As she comes down, he carefully withdraws his fingers and shuffles up next to her on the bed. “So, um,” he says, kissing the round of her shoulder and putting an arm around her waist. “Can I assume you enjoyed that?”

She laughs, feeling a little punch-drunk from the exertion and the sudden climax. “Much better view,” she gasps, “off the pedestal.”


End file.
